


Diana Knows Best

by ayumie



Series: Diana's World [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Adults being stupid, Diana POV, Diana fixes everything, Gen, Kelly misses his dad, Magic dolls in action, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumie/pseuds/ayumie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adults can be terribly stupid sometimes. Thank God, the good folks in Portland have Diana now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diana Knows Best

Her mommy wasn't happy. She was trying to not to show it, but Diana could tell. Even after the bad man was gone her eyes were sad. Her daddy wasn't happy either. He was better at hiding it, but sometimes, when he brought her to bed, he hugged her tightly for a minute, head bowed, murmuring into her hair that she was his precious little girl and it meant everything to him to have her here, safe. Why weren't they happy? Diana had thought that they would be, once they were all together. Something was missing. Diana knew that feeling, had lived with it all of her life. It wasn't until she looked at her little brother that she knew just what that something might be. Kelly had another daddy – the man her mommy had sent her to warn, who was connected to the nice woman who had taken care of her when she had been very little. Her mommy liked that man. Diana briefly considered whether he might be like the mean woman, who had been trying to steal daddy's attention, but quickly discarded the idea. He was Kelly's daddy. He belonged with them. They would be a happy family.

Diana's dollhouse was standing in a corner of her room, quite abandoned. She glanced at it, undecided. She wasn't supposed to play that game. Daddy had been very upset when she had made him stab the bad man. They had had a long talk about how it was not allowed to push people into doing things – unless daddy said so. It had turned out for the best, though, hadn't it? Daddy was the one giving orders now and nobody would hurt mommy ever again. Diana picked up her dolls, chose one for Kelly's daddy. It took a lot of pushing to get him to move and for a little while she was afraid she wouldn't be able to do so at all. Putting the guards to sleep was much easier.

Then the doorbell rang. Diana crept out into the shadowy hall, hid at the top of the stairs behind the banister. 

“Nick?! What are you doing here?!”

Her mommy had opened the door. She sounded scared. There was no need for that. Everything would be fine.

“I don't know,” Kelly's daddy said downstairs, “I just came here.”

Before her mommy could ruin everything, Diana sat her dolls down on the topmost stair, listened to the sounds of the grown-ups sitting down in the living room.

“We need to talk,” she said in her daddy voice, all crisp and decisive. Her daddy doll joined the other two and she wouldn't let any of them get up or run or fight. She wouldn't. It was hard, much harder than anything she had done so far, but Diana was strong, a big girl. She didn't let go, no matter how they struggled against her. It surprised her that her daddy was the first to give in, the sense of relief she got from him. She didn't have the words to express what needed to be said, didn't fully grasp just what had made them so angry, so she was grateful to be able to let him go. Diana listened, more to his voice than to the words, made sure the others paid attention. She was getting tired, though. Her mommy seemed calmer. It would be all right to put her doll away. Only Kelly's dad was still angry. He was missing his son, Diana thought. She got up quietly, sneaked into the nursery and picked up Kelly – with her hands, just like her mommy had taught her. She carried him downstairs, came to stand right in front of his daddy, back straight, determined.

“We don't want the bad people here. You should stay with us. You belong here.”

Annoyingly, Kelly's daddy seemed more puzzled than happy. He reached out, though, picked up the baby and held him close. Diana beamed. Her mommy put a firm hand onto her shoulder.

“Diana, that is enough. What did we say about making people do things?”

It didn't sound like her mommy was angry, though. Her eyes were soft as she looked at Kelly, who was gurgling happily. Diana reached out, took her hand.

“I didn't do anything bad this time! Kelly should have his daddy, too.”

Diana paused for a moment, then turning to Kelly's daddy offered generously: “I don't mind you being with my mommy and daddy.”

Her own daddy made a choking noise, somewhat ruining the effect of her announcement. Kelly's daddy blinked, mouth opening and closing. It looked funny.

“She... doesn't mind?”

Her mommy's hold on her hand tightened. Diana looked at her daddy, who was wearing his thinking face, the one that meant things were about to change.

“Diana … took rather violent objection to my involvement with Rachel Wood. Look, since we do not appear to be killing each other, would anyone like a drink? I could certainly do with one.”

Diana got orange juice, which wasn't what everybody else was having, but just as good, as her daddy assured her. She was happy to curl up next to him on the sofa and look at a picture book her mommy had called down for her from her room. Everything would be fine. She just knew it would be. If only the grown-ups hadn't been so stupid in the first place.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I so wish somebody would force all those people to sit down and talk to each other! Thanks to lea724 for being a great beta-reader!


End file.
